DO! Then think
by Kunari
Summary: So Naruto makes a few mistakes....it's not like no one else does! right? Possible Sasunaru in future chapters.


Disclaimer stuff: Yeah..don't own Naruto.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
DO! Then think.. Chapter 1  
  
It was hot.  
  
Clothes stuck to bodies, dry mouths longed for a nice glass of water, plants withered over, and Konoha's #1 most hyperactive ninja was neither hyper nor any bit active.  
  
Lying face down on the cool wood floor, Naruto could feel the sweat racing down his forehead. Despite the many fans directed straight at him, he just couldn't seem to cool down. This had to be the hottest day in Konoha history!  
  
With one cheek on the ground, eyes darted around the small room for any little thing that could make this day even slightly more tolerable! He could fan himself with the newspaper.but what good would yet ANOTHER fan do him? He could stick his head under the faucet and just let it run.but he didn't want to waste the water.though.  
  
Rolling onto his back, Naruto attempted to get up. Ok.well not quite so much attempted as didn't attempt.  
  
Come on Naruto, you can do this, if you can just make it over to the kitchen  
  
everything will be just fine! Putting a little more muscle into it, he managed to get into a sitting position. "YOSH!" Now stand up!  
  
It had to be the most pathetic a DRAINED walk EVER. Upon reaching the sink, he turned the knob for the cold water and his head dropped underneath the faucet just long enough to get his hair nice and wet before turning the  
  
water off.  
  
Now, I just need to keep this water cold and I'll be fine for a while.  
  
Walking over to the fridge, he grabbed a chair pulled it up to the front, stood on it, then opened the freezer door placing his head right in the entrance.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"CHIKUSO!!!!!"  
  
"Oi! Naruto! Can you stop moving around like that you're gonna get yourself hurt!"  
  
"But Iruka-sensei!!!! That's HOT!"  
  
"No Naruto, its WARM. You're just too used to the cold. Anyway, what would you have done had I not shown up!? I mean seriously Naruto! What WERE you thinking!?"  
  
A few random mumbles came from within the freezer, but nothing that even began to sound like an answer. With a great sigh of exasperation, Iruka set back to work on trying to remove the poor kitsune's face from the icy surface.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Elsewhere, two aggravated genin and a very calm jounin sat around a bridge not too far from Naruto's home.  
  
"WHERE IS HE!?!?!" The pink-haired girl was beyond fuming and quite ready to KILL! "WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR HOURS!!! HE'S EVEN LATER THAN KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!"  
  
"Now, like I said, I'm not late, it's just I had to help this poor old lady with her-"  
  
"LIAR!!!!"  
  
"Che." Sasuke had MORE than had it with the two other people around him. Sakura was REALLY starting to push his last buttons and Kakashi.that guy was just far too relaxed to be as strong of a shinobi as he was. How in the world did he do it? The guy just sat around reading his dirty books all day.And where was Naruto!? Sasuke had MUCH more important things he could be doing right now, namely training! "I'll go find him."  
  
Looking up from his book, Kakashi gave a nod and went back to reading. Sakura gave a slight smile and took a seat on the edge of the bridge, her feet dangling off the side. Walking in the direction of Naruto's house Sasuke decided that Naruto better have a DAMN good reason for being late or there would be a whole world of pain waiting for him!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!!! IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!!!"  
  
*sigh* "Well at least you're free now.I mean JEEZ! If you EVER think of doing something like that again, do us all a favor and DON'T!!! Anyway, shouldn't you get going now? I'm sure you're very late to meet up with your team. Most likely even later then Kakashi."  
  
"I know! I know! I'm going!" With a huff Naruto ran around his small apartment grabbing all the things he may need. Iruka headed for the door for he too was quite late and almost very sure that a certain grandson of a certain Hokage was more than likely getting into who knows what kind of mischief. "Oh! Iruka-sensei?"  
  
"Oi Naruto.now what?"  
  
Popping his head out from around the corner, Naruto gave Iruka a very apologetic look. "Thank you Iruka-sensei."  
  
Smiling, Iruka gave the boy a nod, "Don't worry about it Naruto, just hurry and meet up with your teammates."  
  
Naruto gave a foxy grin and disappeared back into his bedroom, and with a smile on his face, Iruka hurried off to his class.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(End of Chapter 1)  
  
Am I the only one who can see Naruto do something As silly as getting his face stuck in a freezer? Hahaha. Huh.it's really.NOTHING like how I planned it to be. Trying to decide whether to continue it or not.maybe Throw in some random fluff =^_^= I'll decide later. ::author goes off and sleeps:: 


End file.
